Riding the Range
This article is about the episode. For the song, go to Riding The Range (song). Riding The Range is an episode of The Backyardigans from the first season. Characters Present *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Harvey *Old Paint *Princess *Pal Summary Tyrone is heading to Texas to attend a big hoedown and picks up a jump rope on the way there. But little does he know that the rope belongs to Uniqua, and she, Pablo, and Tasha have set off in search of the jump rope bandit, who is actually just Tyrone! Recap ﻿Tyrone is in the backyard wearing a large black cowboy hat. He introduces himself to the viewer as Cowboy Tyrone, who is heading for Texas to attend a large hoedown. He sings Riding The Range as he dances. After the song, he walks forward. He finds a tan jump rope with brown ends in the sandbox. Tyrone asks himself who it belongs to, and assures himself that he may find out at the big hoedown. He walks off screen as Uniqua, Pablo, and Tasha appear. Uniqua tells the others that she is ready to play jump rope. Uniqua says that she will get the first turn, but cannot play when she and the others find that the jump rope belonging to Uniqua is missing from the sandbox, where they last left it. Uniqua asks where it had gone. Pablo tells her that a bandit could of stolen it, and the girls agree that it is a likely theory. The backyard transforms into the wild west as Uniqua, Pablo, and Tasha describe the land. The trio is now shown riding horses, wearing cowboy hats. Uniqua tells the others that her horse is named Pal. Tasha explains that she named her horse Princess. Pablo tells Uniqua and Tasha that his horse is named Old Paint, but he is not very obedient. After about twenty seconds of explanation, the three come to a large canyon. They sing the song titled There's An Echo In This Canyon as they ride their horses through it. The horse riders come to a stop when they come to the canyon's dead end. The three are confused and unsure what to do next. Tyrone, riding a brown horse, with a bag of apples hanging from his horse's side, appears. He has crossed the canyon and is on its edge. He spots the others on the canyon's bottom. He tells them that in order to get up and continue their ride, their horses will have to jump the canyon. Uniqua and Pal go first. They complete the task easily. Tasha and Princess do the same. Pablo and Old Paint struggle, but eventually make it up. Uniqua asks Tyrone if he has seen any jump rope bandits nearby. Tyrone, unaware that he is the bandit, answers no. Tyrone hands an apple to Harvey, his horse. He gives the others' horses apples as well, and tells Uniqua, Tasha, and Pablo that horses love apples. The three other Backyardigans agree. Tyrone tells them that he might as well get going to the big hoedown, and leaves. Uniqua, Pablo, and Tasha get on their way as well. They sing a reprise of Riding The Range and come across a river blocking their path. In order to cross, their horses will have to leap over the stream. Uniqua and Tasha proceed and do excellently. Pablo's horse, Old Paint, however, does not do so well, and ends up causing Pablo to fall into the river and get soaked. Pablo, now extremely wet, gets back on Old Paint and continues the quest for the bandit. The cowgirls and cowboy catch up with Tyrone again. Tyrone tells the others that he has not seen any bandits after Uniqua asks. Tyrone sees that it is getting dark. He tells the others to get some rest with him. Before the four find a spot to sleep, they spot a small cabin. Uniqua tells the three others that a bandit could be hiding out in it, and signals for them to come along with her and search. They silently get off their horses and enter the cabin. They call for the bandit loudly, but the cabin is empty. Tyrone yawns and tells the others that it is now nighttime and they should be getting some rest. The four are now shown at a campfire. Tasha ties the horses to a pole so they do not escape. Each of the characters get into sleeping bags and begin sleeping. The screen darkens. The next scene shows Tyrone yawning and waking. He takes Harvey from the pole, accidentally untying the others' horses. He sets off. The apples inside of the bag to Harvey's side fall out as Tyrone rides away singing Texas, Here I Come, causing the other horses to follow Tyrone because of the apple trail he is leaving behind. Later, Uniqua, Pablo, and Tasha wake up. They realize that their horses have gone missing and are petrified. They now wonder how to find the bandit. Uniqua spots a hand cart on a railroad track nearby and tells the others that they can use it to catch up with the bandit. The three sing Texas, Here We Come as they ride the hand cart across the track. After the song ends, they find Tyrone again, along with all of their horses. Uniqua, Pablo, and Tasha ask how Tyrone found their horses, and Tyrone answers by telling them that horses love apples. Tyrone asks if the trio knew who the jump rope he is holding belongs to, and Uniqua answers that it is hers. Pablo and Tasha are astonished at the thought of Tyrone being the jump rope bandit. Uniqua tells Tyrone that they were following him all along, trying to find out who stole the jump rope. The group learns that it was a large misunderstanding. They head for the hoedown. At the hoedown, located in a small area in which lights hang from every pole, the cast celebrates by singing ''Buffalo Girls and Boys. '' Pablo's stomach rumbles. Uniqua asks if it was another bandit. Pablo tells the others that it was just his stomach and invites the others over to his house for cookies. The characters head back to the backyard. The old West transforms back into the backyard. The four sing the end song and head to Pablo's house for a snack. The cast opens the previously closed door and shout "Yahoo!". The end credits start. Cast *LaShawn Tináh Jefferies as Uniqua (Cowgirl Uniqua) *Zach Tyler Eisen as Pablo (Cowboy Pablo) *Reginald Davis, Jr. as Tyrone (Cowboy Tyrone) *Naelee Rae as Tasha (Cowgirl Tasha) See also *Riding The Range (song) *There's An Echo In This Canyon *Texas, Here I Come *Buffalo Girls and Boys Category:Episodes Category:Season 1